


【武战道/破傲】曲驳

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【武战道/破傲】曲驳

傲长空以为自己不会答应，显然，他还没学会依赖他人。当他从军医口中听说自己正在变成一个omega开始，他就在问：难道只因为是这样的性别，我就必须要尝试去把自己的命运交到别人手上，我就必须把自己的一部分永远拴在另一个人的身上吗？

这太荒谬。乏味的像没有发展和高潮就仓促结尾的小说，而他绝不愿做这种故事的主演。

“你是以什么样的身份在问我。”傲长空抬起头看着年轻的alpha，脸上的笑容薄的像是能被风声掠夺“破天冰，你是以一个徒弟的身份想要对我伸出援手，还是作为一个alpha出于客套的询问。”

就好像在询问被绑缚好的家禽能不能食用它们。

情况很糟，浮动的信息素在彼此影响，眼下的平息只是暂时的，在之后，他们又将会被欲望拖进无休止的旋涡中，即使逃过了这一次，也还有下一次，更下一次，总有一天傲长空会无法保持住自己的秘密。当那一天来临的时候，很多事情都会变动、倾塌、流向无法预测的裂隙。破天冰想，在那之前，总得有人做出什么。

少年攥紧了拳，又逐渐松开手指，他褪下手套，用手心护住傲长空正在逐渐失温的耳朵，然后缓慢而坚定地说：“作为一个追随者。”

他决定用一个秘密去掩盖另一个秘密，把那些见不得人的感情和妄想摊在明晃晃的日光下，把判决的重锤递交到对方手上，听候当事人的发落。傲长空看到曾经被牢牢封闭的、束缚着的东西冲他徐徐展开，变成无法追根溯源的杂乱章节，字句如凌乱的长诗，塞满了辗转反侧的夜色和过而不觉的深望。比思想更先做出反应的是身体，可可的气息再次占领主动地位，诱劝着人丢下思考，顺理成章的放纵官感。在傲长空看来，自己的徒弟克制得不可思议，已然抵进他双腿间的膝盖仍和隐秘处保持着距离，双手也安分的只是停在耳侧，毫无进一步的动作，所有的肌肉和关节都好比缺失保养的零件，牢牢的被理智所管控。

所以他再无法找出理由拒绝。

“唔...”

忍冬的气息沿着唇齿灌进喉咙，柔软的双唇带着锋利的味道，不得章法的掠夺傲长空的呼吸。少年人显然还没学会在接吻中换气，就好像每一个初尝情事的alpha一样，只知道化身犬科动物啃来咬去，在猎物身上留下自己的味道。这让傲长空不得不抓紧破天冰的衣服，在上面留下一个难以处理的褶皱。他现在还不想去承认，在被抱住的时候，他兴奋已久也被压抑已久的性器，就因为这些挤压和摩擦而射了出来。

这个吻结束的时候两人都喘的厉害，本来就在外面吹了半天冷风的傲长空相对来说更晕乎些，以至于破天冰带着他直飞而起，用了他的认证权限打开了走廊的窗户时，傲长空想着的居然还是单手驾驶飞行器属于违规操作，记得回头让自己徒弟补上罚款和检讨的这档子事儿。

他们把彼此的衣服脱得到处都是，在这种时候就连破天冰也没有余裕去把它们折叠整齐。外套被丢在椅背上，堪堪挂在靠外侧的一角，长裤则蜷在床边，一幅要落不落的样子。傲长空在满室忍冬的味道里觉得有些新奇，不管是对于自己身处下位的这个体验，还是对这个可能从未如此无序凌乱的房间。他仰起头，把视线转回少年人的脸上，看到破天冰紧抿着唇，眼里满是挣扎的欲望，还有一些难以化开的情绪，他知道那些深刻于alpha的基因深处的本能在如何作祟，如何不顾一切的撞击着理智的门扉，想要把近在咫尺的猎物整个吞食，傲长空对此深有体会。可在今天之前，他却并不知晓对方在这样的泥沼里跋涉过多少长夜。又或者，是他自己遮住了双眼，对此避而不见，只为逃避某个现实。

他抓住破天冰的手腕，把那只紧攥住床单的手托起，指引着它落在自己的身上，衬衫一早被扯开，柔软温热的肌肤直接熨上手掌。随后又是一个吻，好似指导一样落在少年人的唇上，轻巧的用舌尖摹过唇纹，而后不紧不慢的探进口腔，像是甘愿束手被俘。

贴身的衣物终于被褪下，那块布料早就被omega的体液和精液浸湿，挂在指尖时有一种垂坠感。傲长空难得的觉得有些窘迫，就算是知晓自己的徒弟说不出什么奚落的言语。但他作为——现在得说曾经作为一个alpha，面对这种情况早有八百十句调笑的话储备着，现在倒都变成了拿来让自己难堪的思绪。

“你....”他清了清嗓子，抬起一条腿来，用膝盖抵住少年人的腰窝，作为隐晦的催促“再磨蹭下去，军医部该派人来找我们了。”

破天冰低头应了一声，手指划过对方湿漉漉的会阴，往灼热的穴道里探入一个指节，体腔中积蓄已久的液体顺着手指和穴口的缝隙溢出，沾湿了他的手心。还没等傲长空提醒他不需要多余的扩张工作，他就把自己抵进了omega的身体，交合处被挤出更多的体液，沿着股缝一路下滑，弄湿了床单，同时发出淫靡的水声。傲长空恍惚觉得自己像是一块蘸满了水的海绵，又或者是发酵过头的面团，总之不是一个人类。他对自己新生的器官感到陌生，弄不清那些快感是如何在腺体与穴道的深处流窜，最终控制住他的咽喉，使声带振出破碎的呻吟和喘息。

年轻的alpha则觉得这是一个过于真实旖旎的梦境，情欲像雨一样覆盖着他们的身体，使他们沁出的汗液粘合着肌肤，唇齿和手掌沿着肌理轮廓留下绯色的絮语，而真正填满房间的仍旧是黏腻的撞击声和低吟。常有人说alpha与omega的结合是必然，他们为彼此做足了一切的准备，只待一个火星便能起燎原之势。破天冰总对这个说法嗤之以鼻，曾经是因为觉得自己不会和谁共度一生，后来是因为自己恋慕上的人与自己拥有同样的性别。不过现在，他不得不承认，这种如零件铆合一样的性爱太容易让人陷落，在获得允许之后，他已经全然顾不上礼数和尊卑，唯一能留下的是呢喃般的称呼，那两个字从深远的过往夜色里踱来，此时才能被安放在正确的位置上。

“....师父。”他轻唤着，把对方那双被快感浸湿的金眸从空茫中拉回，他们此时靠的极近，年长者早在第二次高潮的时候就没法再自己维持住身体的稳定，自暴自弃的把双腿搭在破天冰的腰上，也刚好方便了对方往自己的生殖腔里顶入。少年人则俯下头来，拨开傲长空汗湿的鬓发，薄唇抿住露出来的耳廓，舌尖一路下滑至耳垂，在除去耳线的肉孔处舔舐噬咬。

“我要标记您了。”破天冰低声说“请您相信....”

傲长空用一个吻打断了他的话，末了还在对方下唇处咬了一口，抱怨听起来倒是因为其中过多的喘息而变得毫无气势。

“你做完就是了....说那么多有的没的。”他看着自己的徒弟，到底按不住笑了出来“怎么？这个还要我教你....唔！”

“.....”是个alpha都会被这种玩笑惹毛，破天冰也不免俗气的是其中一位，他直撞进那狭小但已经敞开的端口，把自己楔进最深的地方，而后膨起的性器前端把他们锁合，一系列难以说清的变化正在发生，其结果是他们将永远拥有对方的一部分气味。他们都在灭顶的情欲中忘却了语言，而很难说情潮平息之后，事情将向何处发展，流动着的情感又会否变成难以脱身的旋涡，把原本简单或复杂的东西拖向未知。但目前，他们仅以相拥做结。


End file.
